


Wash my soul

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Dean Winchester, Drama, Implied Relationships, M/M, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Spoilers, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: El viaje hasta el búnker no fue un viaje. Fue un éxodo por lugares que ya conocían. Plagado de miradas perdidas y de palabras que jamás articularían.





	Wash my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Reto escrito para el Mes demoníaco de Wincest Infinito. 
> 
> Me ha costado parir este fic. Mil gracias a Nük por su propuesta, esta te la guardo para la posteridad xD. Ya me tocará a mí proponer en unos días, ya. 
> 
> Requisitos: 
> 
> • Reencuentro entre Sam y Dean después de lo de Michael.  
> • Tenía que contener las siguientes palabras: vermut, calavera y cosmético.  
> • Plazo: cuatro días. Muy sobrepasado por mi parte. Pero es que estaba bloqueadísima. 
> 
> El Ooc de los personajes es cosa de la serie; la relación wincestuosa, mía y de mis secuaces.

_Carry away my dead leaves_

_Let me baptize my soul with the help of your waters_

_Sink my pains and complains_

_Let the river take them, river drown them_

_My ego and my blame_

_Let me baptize my soul with the help of your waters_

_Those all means are so ashamed_

_Let the river take them, river drown them_

_Come to your river_

_I will come to your river_

_I will come to your river_

_Come to your river_

_(Wash my soul)_

_I will come to your river_

_(Wash my soul)_

_I will come to your river_

_Wash my soul again_

_(River, Ibeyi)_

 

**WASH MY SOUL**

 

El viaje hasta el búnker no fue un viaje. Fue un éxodo por lugares que ya conocían. Plagado de miradas perdidas y de palabras que jamás articularían. Sam era consciente de que debajo de toda aquella apariencia perfecta había algo devastador en Dean. Un infierno, un abismo abierto a dentelladas, como aquel que había excavado Alastair diez años atrás en el alma de su hermano.

Sam lo supo en cuanto sus ojos se estrellaron contra los de Dean. Una nota peligrosa, trastornada. La imagen fugaz de una calavera viviente. Sam lo había ayudado a subir al Impala sin apenas tocarlo mientras Mary y Bobby los miraban con la respiración contenida entre los labios. Sin decir nada, sin moverse. No tuvo que construir ninguna excusa porque Bobby fue el primero que dejó la puerta abierta: “alguien tiene que limpiar el desastre”. Mary lo siguió con fe ciega: “será mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos”. Y Sam no sabía si agradecérselo o condenar esa huida hacia delante de Mary, ese no mirar a su propio hijo, ese no  querer encargarse de los desastres que de verdad eran importantes.   

Acató la decisión con disciplina. Qué más daba. La ausencia siempre había formado parte de sus vidas.

Condujo con la sombra de Dean desmoronada en el asiento del copiloto. Con la emoción de tenerlo de vuelta atascada (encarcelada) en un rincón de sus entrañas. A Sam le parecía estar en algún tipo de alucinación. Dean imponía un silencio riguroso, la mirada clavada en la oscuridad que acontecía tras las ventanillas. Hasta que, de pronto, en algún punto del jodido estado de Minnesota, clavó sus ojos en Sam. En la barba de Sam. Como si lo viera por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Sam, por pura inercia, se llevó una mano a la barba y, sin saber muy bien por qué,  casi sintió el impulso de explicarse, de disculparse. Carraspeó. Y de todo lo que tenía acumulado en la punta de la lengua, solo se atrevió a decir:

—¿Estás bien?

Dean levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sam. Parpadeó.

—Sí, claro. Perfectamente.

Lo dijo mientras rompía el contacto visual y se hundía de nuevo en lugares habitados por demonios. Fue como perderlo de nuevo. Sam apretó los labios e intentó concentrarse, poner el énfasis en que lo importante, lo trascendental, lo primordial era que Dean estaba vivo. Se agarró a aquella esperanza, estrujándola con fuerza en su corazón.

Y el precio.

El precio de estar vivos,  de volver una y otra vez sobre sus pasos, era lo de menos.

Al llegar al búnker, vio que Dean ponía en marcha sus recursos de supervivencia. Saludos sin abrazos, gestos confiados y algún tic horrorizado por la presencia de lo que Sam empezaba a denominar “brigada de trabajo”. Siguió a su hermano por los pasillos, persiguiendo sus pasos, hasta que la puerta del cuarto de Dean se cerró detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué es esa barba? —Se lo soltó a bocajarro— ¿También le das ahora a la cosmética?

Sam sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. En realidad, ni siquiera había sido premeditado. Cuando Dean desapareció, Sam, sencillamente, dejó de afeitarse, con la misma facilidad con la que había dejado de hablar de cosas que no fueran la caza o el trabajo. De la misma manera que había renegado de las reuniones de ocio en el búnker, llenas de vermut y whisky.

—A la gente le gusta.

Dean bufó y señaló a las paredes, a ninguna parte

—Quiero que desaparezca, que todo vuelva a…

Y Sam oyó lo que realmente quería decir. Lo comprendió en un segundo. La urgencia de recuperar una vida que creías perdida. De volver adonde empezaste. De negar el paso de unos meses insoportables y poner el contador a cero. Cogió a Dean del brazo, acercándolo, recogiendo los pedazos, adivinando lo que necesitaba. Su hermano se resistió, con los ojos cerrados, como si no pudiera mirarle. Pero lo encerró entre sus brazos y se hundió en el cuello de Dean. Solo en ese momento se atrevió a empezar a echarle de menos, a sangrar su ausencia. Las semanas anteriores nunca le habían parecido tan aterradoras como entonces. Apretó el abrazo y sintió que Dean temblaba.

—Shhh… Lo sé, Dean. Lo sé —susurró.

Y su hermano dejó de luchar. Se derrumbó con un “Sammy” asfixiado, los dedos clavados en la espalda de Sam, las lágrimas acumuladas en la garganta.

Pasara lo que pasara, Sam sabía que lo arreglarían. Y si Dean no podía, él se dejaría la piel por los dos. Repararía las grietas de su hermano, aunque el resto del mundo tuviera que abrasarse en un puto agujero del averno.

 


End file.
